Master Hand
Master Hand (''マスターハンド Masutā Hando'' lit. Mano Maestra en japonés) es el jefe principal en la [[Super Smash Bros. (universo)|serie Super Smash Bros.]], el cual hizo su primera aparición en Super Smash Bros. como jefe final del modo 1P Game. Master Hand reapareció en Super Smash Bros. Melee y en Super Smash Bros. Brawl como jefe final del Modo Clásico. Es también la "manifestación del espíritu creativo"Obtenido de [http://www.smashbros.com/wii/es/gamemode/various/various28.html Smash Bros DOJO!!] en el Mundo Smash, siendo al parecer el creador de este mundo. A partir de Super Smash Bros. Melee es acompañado por Crazy Hand, estando en conflicto entre ellos con crear y destruir. Master Hand representa a la mano derecha, al contrario de Crazy Hand, que es la izquierda. ''Super Smash Bros. Master Hand aparece por primera vez en este juego, como el jefe final del modo Clásico. Fue quien convirtió a los muñecos de los personajes en figuras móviles para que luchen para él. Es bastante poderosa, y cuenta con una multitud de ataques y 300 PV. Super Smash Bros. Melee Master Hand regresa en ''Super Smash Bros. Melee como enemigo final del modo Clásico, con algunos ataques nuevos y algunos viejos. Esta vez, puede unirse con Crazy Hand al cumplir un requisito especial. También puede volverse un personaje jugable mediante un glitch. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl En esta entrega, Master Hand no representa al villano principal, siendo reemplazado por Tabuu, el cual utiliza a Master Hand como una herramienta para lograr su objetivo. Se puede combatir contra Master Hand terminando el Modo Clásico, o en el Modo Jefes Finales. Además, si el Modo Clásico es completado en dificultad Difícil o superior, sin usar continuaciones y tardando menos de 9 minutos, Master Hand y Crazy Hand aparecerán juntas. Rol en el Emisario Subespacial Se revela que antes de los eventos de el Emisario Subespacial, un ser llamado Tabuu, el cuál tiene el objetivo de destruir a este mundo, controlo a Master Hand usando las Cadenas de Luz, debido a que sabia que podía usarlo como una herramienta para reclutar a algunos combatientes de este mundo como Ganondorf, Bowser y Wario para ayudarlo a cumplir sus objetivos. Su primera aparición fue poco después de que se usara una bomba subespacial en el castillo del Rey Dedede, se ve a Master Hand en una pantalla de vídeo, para darle nuevas ordenes a Ganondorf. Master Hand vuelve a aparecer cuando todos los personajes llegan al subespacio, Ganondorf encuentra a Master Hand, después de haber traicionado a Bowser, aunque cuando Master Hand se revela a sí mismo, Ganondorf nota que a estado bajo el control de Tabuu, por lo que Ganondorf intenta enfrentar a Tabuu, pero es fácilmente derrotado, aunque su caída rompió las Cadenas de Luz, liberando a Master Hand quien cae al suelo después, sangrando en donde fue encerrado. Master Hand también intenta enfrentar a Tabuu, pero es derrotada con poco esfuerzo. Luego se derrumba una vez más en el suelo y permanece inmóvil cuando fue derrotado, indicando que está inconsciente. No se sabe que ocurrió con Master Hand en la historia después de eso. En [[Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U|''Super Smash Bros. 4]] Tanto en la versión de 3DS como en la de Wii U Master Hand está de vuelta; se pudo ver que ahora Master Hand tiene una nueva animación de derrota (solo en la dificultad muy difícil). Aparecerá solamente en el modo Clásico, estará al final de este. Si se enfrenta a Master Hand y Crazy Hand juntas en batalla éstas podrán fusionarse y dar lugar a Master Core (Solo en muy difícil) Master Hand y Crazy Hand ahora comparten medidor de energía. Kirby en Destino final con Master Hand en SSB4 (3DS).png|Master Hand transformándose en Master Core junto a Kirby en la versión para Nintendo 3DS de Destino Final. En Super Smash Bros. Ultimate Master Hand vuelve a aparecer en el Modo Aventura: Mundo de Luz. En la introducción cinematográfica, se ve a un ejercito de muchos Master Hands atacando a los luchadores junto al nuevo enemigo Lúmina. Las Master Hands se abren para revelar formas de energía brillante en su interior, que luego son absorbidas por Galeem antes de desatar una explosión de luz que destruye a los luchadores. Master Hand también se puede ver como un jefe o un peligro en el mapa mundial de la modalidad. Si el jugador se niega a luchar con Lumina o Lúgubra, el luchador tendra que luchar contra los dos antagonistas principales (como también lucharan entre ellos), y Master Hand y Crazy Hand se unirán a ellos. Crazy Hand crea una grieta gigante para que Master Hand pueda derrotar a 50 personajes falsos como un personaje jugable temporalmente. También vuelve a tener su papel como jefe del Modo Clásico, y Crazy Hand también puede aparecer junto a Master Hand. Movimientos Los movimientos de Master Hand son los siguientes. Todos los nombres de los ataques que aparecen aquí no son oficiales. En Super Smash Bros. En Super Smash Bros. Melee En Super Smash Bros. Brawl En Super Smash Bros. para Nintendo 3DS y Wii U Descripción de los trofeos En Super Smash Bros. Melee Español right|90px :Master Hand :Master Hand espera cargada de paciencia a quienquiera que sobreviva al largo y duro camino que conduce a Destino: partida final. A este vínculo simbólico entre el mundo real y los imaginarios combates de Super Smash Bros. Melee le gusta hacer travesuras y el hecho de que lleve un guante blanco no quiere decir que luche limpio... ¡Prepárate para ser pellizcado, empujado, golpeado y aplastado como un insecto! :*''Super Smash Bros.'' Inglés :Master Hand :The Master Hand awaits anyone who survives the long and difficult road to the Final Destination. This symbolic link between the real world and the imaginary battlefields of Super Smash Bros. Melee is quite a handful in battle, and just because it wears a white glove doesn't mean it fights clean. Get ready to be flicked, swatted, punched, and poked like crazy! :*''Super Smash Bros.'' (04/99) En Super Smash Bros. Brawl Español right|90px :Master Hand :Un ser a caballo entre dos mundos: Aquel en el que compiten los trofeos y el más allá. Se desconoce el sentido de su existencia, así como sus propósitos, pero parece haber adquirido (y mantenido a buen recaudo) un poder casi absoluto. También parece disfrutar desafiando a aquellos luchadores que han alcanzado la gloria. Aguarda paciente en Destino Final. :*''N64: Super Smash Bros.'' :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Inglés :Master Hand :A being tied to the link between this world, where trophies fight, and the world beyond. The meaning of his existence is unknown, as are his goals, but he seems to have obtained (and kept hidden) a power that borders on absolute. He also seems to feel a certain joy in challenging chosen warriors who've claimed many victories. He waits even now in Final Destination. :*''N64: Super Smash Bros.'' :*''Wii: Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' En ''Super Smash Bros. 4'' Español right|90px :Master Hand :Master Hand encarna la creación en el universo de Smash Bros. Tras derrotar a todos tus rivales, te enfrentarás a ella en Destino final. Adopta varias formas para lanzar distintos ataques, y será más rápida, hará más daño y te lanzará más lejos cuanto mayor sea la intensidad. La clave para vencer es saber cuándo hay que atacar y cuándo toca esperar. :*''N64: Super Smash Bros.'' (04/1999) :*''Wii U: Super Smash Bros. for Wii U'' En otros juegos Master Hand tiene una aparición especial en el videojuego para Game Boy Advance ''Kirby y el Laberinto de los Espejos'' como un sub-jefe, y junto a la Crazy Hand como jefes en Candy Constelation/Galaxia Pastel. Tiene los mismos ataques que en Super Smash Bros. y Super Smash Bros. Melee. Tras ser derrotada como sub-jefe, Kirby puede absorberla y obtener la habilidad Smash, con la que puede realizar los ataques característicos de Super Smash Bros. Melee. Master Hand (KYELDLE).png|Sprite de Master Hand en Kirby y el Laberinto de los Espejos. Galería Master Hand SSB.jpg|Pose neutral de Master Hand en Super Smash Bros. Curiosidades *La Roca Cataplof (enemigo de ''Kirby'') tiene varios ataques similares a los de Master Hand. *En Super Smash Bros. Melee, Master Hand es jugable por medio de un glitch. **De hecho, esta es la única forma de poder ver su sin hacer uso de hacks. *En Super Smash Bros., Master Hand es el único personaje que en vez de tener un medidor de daño porcentual, tiene un indicador de PV. *Master Hand es el único jefe que ha aparecido en todos los juegos de Super Smash Bros. *Super Smash Bros. Ultimate es el único juego en donde se puede usar a Master Hand como un personaje jugable sin el medio de hacks. Nombre en otros idiomas Referencias Véase también Categoría:Enemigos Categoría:Personajes no jugables